


YBF References

by rhymeswithmonth



Series: YBF [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, M/M, Visual, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithmonth/pseuds/rhymeswithmonth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of visual references for my Klaine AU, My Biggest Fan. Will include a lot of outfit references, both drawn by me and photos found with Google Images that I drew inspiration from, as well as doodles of scenes from the story. Check it out to enhance the experience of this fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	YBF References

Outfits from the party in chapter two:

Kurt and Rachel's outfits from chapter three and Rachel's party set-up dress from chapter two: 

 

 

Gold Dress from: http://laurenbradleydesign.blogspot.ca/2011/07/gold-gown.html

Converse Pants from: http://www.polyvore.com/converse_pants/thing?id=26846863

Wool Coat from: http://www.aliexpress.com/price/ladies-long-wool-dress-coats-price.html

 


End file.
